


A Scar and Attraction

by artisticFlyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Porn with some plot, i blame my rp group, what the fuck do i title this as, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuwata has a huge scar<br/>Togami wants to know why Kuwata has a huge scar<br/>Naegi has no clue what's going on<br/>Kirigiri isn't buying your bullshit "business" excuse, Togami</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scar and Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME MY RP GROUP I WROTE THIS ON A DARE  
> *Hides*  
> Also I made a shit ton of references to the group, vauge and not so much

Togami and Kuwata were as different as night and day. One was calm and composed while the other was unpredictable and fiery. One was looked up to, the other down upon. One was the heir to the largest financial corporation in the country, while the other was a baseball star that dreamed of going into music. 

Kuwata Leon wasn't worth the dust on Togami Byakuya’s shoes. So why was it that the heir was so drawn to him? It made zero sense and frustrated Togami to no end. They’d pass in the halls and Kuwata would smile at him, only to receive a glare in return, if a look was spared at all. Notes in class were ignored. Lunches were shared only with their mutual friend Naegi between them. 

But even as he tried to ignore the redhead like he did all but a select few, he still caught Togami’s eye time and time again, just as he did now when the heir passed him and his friends Naegi and Oowada in the halls after classes were over. No doubt that hall monitor fool would come and scold them for loitering, and then he and the biker would get into an argument, but for now all was relatively peaceful. As he passed he ignored Oowada, met Kuwata’s eyes for a half a moment though he tried not to, and nodded to Naegi, who smiled and waved in return. Togami continued walking and was halfway down the hall before he heard light footsteps approaching. He turned, expecting the luckster, but was surprised to find the all-star instead. He smiled that mischievous smile that made Togami want to knock him senseless. Or maybe it was kiss him senseless?

"Yo Togami, what’s up?" the redhead asked, folding his arms behind his head.

The taller boy showed his (not quite) annoyance with a sigh. “Shouldn't you be bothering your friends right now? Or your girlfriend?” That word sent a pang of jealousy through Togami, much to his irk and dread. 

Kuwata’s smile transformed into a frown of confusion. “But… I don’t have a girlfriend?”

"You’re dating that silly idol girl, aren't you?"

"Togami, we broke up  _last year._ ”

"Like I keep track of which of you idiots are swapping spit," Togami said with a roll of his eyes, and he turned and walked away. Still, he glanced at the all-star as he turned the corner, and was surprised to see him looking a bit sad, Oowada patting him on the back and Naegi seemingly reassuring him. Then Togami passed the corner and the three boys were out of sight.

That night, in his mind’s eye, Togami pressed Kuwata to his bed, and the all-star laid slack underneath him, eyes glittering with mischief. _"Well, aren’t we getting a little hot under the collar, hm Togami?"_

Days passed and the heir went about his usual business, but the redhead still plagued his thoughts. He caught himself looking sideways at him in classes more than once, sneaking glances at lunch, and overall paying much more attention to Kuwata than he wanted to. It was disconcerting to say the least. For the most part, though, he brushed it off as stupid, over active teenage hormones. That was the only possible explanation for Togami to pay someone like him so much attention.

Then, one day after gym, Togami walked in on the all-star changing. Now this wasn't anything in or of itself, seeing as the heir changed with the others all the time, but in an oddity for someone with his personality, Kuwata had always changed in the bathroom before now. With the stalls closed due to some senior prank, he must have been forced to relocate, and now he was behind a set of lockers the heir usually changed behind. He came around the corner and heard the redhead gasp and saw him yank down his shirt, but not before spotting a long, snow-white scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip. 

Kuwata grinned and barked out a friendly greeting, but there was a crack in it, and through it Togami saw fear. For whatever reason, the all-star had wanted to keep that mark a secret, and the heir seeing it made him scared. Their eyes met in absolute silence.

With a gulp, the redhead spoke again. “You… you won’t tell anyone, right? Please don’t tell anyone.”

Togami was taken aback by the utter desperateness of his tone. He was begging, for whatever reason, for this to remain secret, and it stunned and pleased Togami in equal measure. After all, Kuwata was considered by all to be a loose cannon, playful and proud and untameable, but here, with just a glimpse of a scar, Togami held at least a little bit of power over the boy plaguing his mind.

None of this showed in his response, however, as he turned and began changing himself. “The only thing blabbing would do is amplify the rumors that you get into fights outside of school. I have nothing to gain.”

The redhead sighed in relief. “Thanks man, I owe you one.”

The heir glanced over his shoulder as Kuwata left. _’Interesting…’_ he thought,  _'Why is he so eager to keep that a secret?'_

He shook his head as he made his way back to the dorms.  _'Maybe Kirigiri will know something…'_ Togami was so wrapped up in this thoughts that he nearly ran into Naegi. “Ah, Naegi. Do you know where Kirigiri is?”

"Um…" Naegi bit his lip. "I think she’s in the biology lab, why?"

"It’s nothing of your concern. Good day." Togami whipped around and walked away again, leaving a very confused luckster in his wake.

Indeed, Togami did find her in the biology lab, examining a severed head. “What is that.”

"This," the detective held up the head, "is Gary, an American tourist who happened to be murdered in an alley by his hotel at about 5 am this morning."

The heir refrained from gagging. “Wonderful.”

"What, it’s not like it’s his feet," she said, placing Gary in a bag. "Now I assume your wanting to talk to me has something to do with Kuwata, seeing as you've been staring at him an awful lot lately."

"I have not been _staring_."

"Yes you have."

"... Anyways, I was wondering if you knew anything about any past injuries he may have had. Broken bones, stitches, that sort of thing."

"Hm… all I know is that the rumors are blown very out of proportion. He’s only been in one big fight, getting caught up in some local gangs, and escaped with only a sprained wrist. Why?"

Togami rubbed his eyes. That gave him nothing at all. “I don’t think it’s anything of importance. If it is, I’ll let you know.”

"If you must. See you in class, then," Kirigiri stood and grabbed her bag, and left the lab. Togami followed, then headed back to his own room.

He tossed and turned all week, questions burning in his head. How long had Kuwata had that scar? Where had it come from? Who had done it, and why did the all-star want it to stay secret?

What would he be willing to do to keep it that way?

And through the questions, Togami pictured him, with that little chink of fear in his wildfire personality. Those eyes full of mischief mischief, a dare for him to test the redhead, to tame him, and the heir dreaded the fact that some part of him wanted to answer that challenge and force him on his back and make him beg and-

Togami shook his head as he entered his last class before the weekend, thankful there wasn't a SHSL Mind-Reader in the school. He was Kuwata flash his usual grin across the classroom and blatantly ignored him, only to hear a peal of that playful laugh, and he cursed under his breath. He spent the whole period glaring at the redhead’s back, as if his white jacket would give him answers. 

It seemed that no matter what he did, the heir just couldn't get Kuwata off his mind. So as the bell rang, Togami came to a resolution.

He would find out why Kuwata had that scar. Then he’d rid himself of this horrid attraction. 

That night, Togami snuck down the hall and lightly knocked on Kuwata’s door. For a moment he thought the all-star might already be asleep, but the door opened and he stood there, still in his day clothes. “Togami? What are you doing here?”

"Good evening, Kuwata," the heir said, brushing past him into the room and ignoring his question. The room was surprisingly tidy, the only mess being a scattering of notebooks on a table. Togami crossed the room and sat on the bed. "I have a few questions for you."

A sigh. The whisper of socks against the carpet, a soft  _whump_ as the all-star plopped onto the bed beside him. “I should’a figured.”

"Hm. So, how did you get that scar?"

Again, the redhead considered him for a moment, and the heir met his gaze steadily. Finally, Kuwata looked away. “It was a few of the guys from my old baseball team. Three held me down, and a fourth took a knife and…” He made a slicing motion, tracing where they both knew the scar was. “The guy who did my piercings patched me up and agreed not to tell anyone as long as it healed right.”

"Why?" Togami asked, disbelief slipping into his voice.

"Because it reminds me that I have to prove them wrong. They don’t think I can reach my dreams, but they’re idiots. They won’t keep me down." Kuwata flashed a grin again, determined and confident.

Their eyes met again, and Togami was struck by how differently he reacted to his situation. If it had been Togami, he would have struck back, but the all-star took that pain and turned it into fuel to drive him towards his dream. 

"So," Kuwata broke into his thoughts, "Are we done here?"

"Show me." The words spilled out of Togami’s mouth before he could stop them. 

"What?"

No going back now. “Show me your scar again.”

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because you said you owed me one." Togami honestly hadn't expected that to work, but Kuwata grumbled and tossed his jacket and shirt aside. The heir traced the scar with his eyes, aware of the redhead’s gaze on him. "Why do you keep this a secret?"

"Well, firstly, I don’t want anyone worrying about me. Second, it’s a reminder that  _no one_ can tell me I can’t be who I want to be. They’re all wrong,  _you’re_ wrong. I know what you think of me, that I’m just some fool, and maybe I am a fool, but I’ll become a great musician, and prove to you all that I’m a lot more than just some punk,” Kuwata smiled.

Togami chuckled. “Can no one tame you? Because you have an obscene amount of confidence.”

The all-star’s eyes took on a dangerous light as he smirked back. “No one, not even you.”

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Kuwata stood, stretching. He looked over his shoulder, eyes now tinted with honest curiosity, "What if it was?"

Togami chuckled and stood, and one more step brought him within inches of the all-star, so that he had to look up to meet his eyes. “Do you really think you can take me on?”

"I know I can." To his credit, Kuwata didn't back down, although his cheeks and ears turned a pleasant shade of pink. 

They stood like that, silently daring the other to make a move. Suddenly, Togami lunged, and Kuwata gasped as his back slammed into the wall. “I’ll make you regret tempting me,” the heir whispered and gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling a shudder run through the redhead.

"Is that so?" he growled, smirk not faltering for a second. 

Next thing either of them knew their mouths were smashed together, no sweetness, no gentleness, just teeth and tongue and  _heat._ Kuwata’s hands yanked off his tie and tossed it aside before shoving at his school jacket. Togami let him pull it off, if only to prevent it from ripping, but after he did, the heir pulled him from the wall and shoved him towards the bed. Kuwata stumbled back, hitting the backs of his knees and falling onto it, but that taunting grin never left his now-bruised lips. 

Togami approached him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and Kuwata watched, pulling himself fully onto the bed. 

"Tell me, how long have you been wanting this?" the heir asked, tossing his shirt aside. 

The redhead gave a guilty smile. “It might've been on my mind for a while.”

Togami snorted. “Do you have anything?”

"Table."

Togami pulled open the bedside table, shuffling through some things before pulling out a bottle of lube. As he went to close the drawer, he spotted something else, and set the bottle on the table in favor of grabbing it. “What’s this?”

"That’s not mine," Kuwata blurted out.

"Oh really?" The heir smirked and climbed onto the bed. The redhead backed into the headboard, where Togami met him. "I think it’d look good on you. Very punk rock," he teased.

Kuwata snorted. “Jackass.” Still, he let the heir slip a thin, black collar around his neck. “Just make sure it’s not too tight.”

Togami tugged at it when he finished. “There you go, little pup. Now will you obey your master?” he asked, and chuckled when Kuwata’s blush deepened. He shoved Togami back and down with a growl and proceeded to assault his neck with little nips. The heir hissed and dragged his nails down the other’s back, not hard enough to draw blood, but still leaving angry red marks behind. Slowly, the all-star moved down, and, to Togami’s surprise, the nips faded into soft kisses and licks. “Lose your fire, little pup?”

"Shut up, Togami, just shut up." Kuwata’s voice was breathy and shaky as he leaned up to kiss Togami again, a hand tangling in sandy blond hair.  Togami took the opportunity to flip them over, and he sat up, straddling the redhead and studying him. 

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked after a few moments.

"So?" Kuwata looked away, shifting nervously under him. 

"Firstly, you’re an idiot. Secondly, you don’t have to continue if you don’t want."

It was Kuwata’s turn to chuckle. “I know I am, and if I didn't want this, would we be here right now?”

Togami snorted. “True enough. But if you want to continue, you’ll have to let me take control and obey me.”

"What? No way!"

"Kuwata, do you even know what you’re doing?"

"… No, not really…"

Togami leaned down and kissed Kuwata’s neck, drawing a small sigh out of him. “Just trust me,” the heir whispered. 

Kuwata swallowed hard. “F-fine,” he stuttered out. 

"Good boy," Togami purred in his ear, chuckling as a shudder wracked the shorter male’s body. The heir’s fingers danced down his body, tracing his scar and lines of his muscles as he nipped and kissed his collarbone. Kuwata shifted beneath him, strangled half-moans and growls escaping him. "You’re very sensitive, aren’t you?"

"F… Fuck you, you pri-ah!"  The redhead bucked as Togami palmed him through his pants. In a matter of moments his jeans were on the floor, followed by his boxers. "What was that about fucking me?"

Kuwata glared, breath heavy and skin flushed. “You’re enjoying this.”

"Yes, but I believe that’s the point of what we’re doing," Togami teased. He reached over, pulling the bottle of lube from the table. "Do you want to lay like this, or do you want to turn over?"

"Um… Which would be easier?"

"Probably on your stomach."

As Kuwata turned over, Togami spread a generous amount of lube over his fingers. The all-star wedged a pillow between his folded arms and his head, watching the heir over his shoulder. “Have  _you_ done this before?”

"Not with another male, no," Togami admitted, "But I know what I’m doing. Just relax."

Kuwata took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only for them to fly open again when the first finger was inserted. “Shit, that’s cold!” he gasped.

"Shhh…" Togami started a slow, steady rhythm, using his other hand to keep the all-star’s hips relatively still as he was worked open. Soon enough Kuwata was moaning, making no attempt to holdback the sounds as Togami inserted a second finger. 

By the time the third was inserted, the redhead was a flushed, moaning mess under the heir. When the fingers were removed, a little whine escaped him, though he tried to smother in it the pillow.  Togami undid his pants and tossed both them and his underwear to the floor in one smooth motion. As he did so, Kuwata rolled onto his back, arm covering his eyes. “That’s… wow,” he panted.

Togami placed a firm hand on his stomach. “We’re not done yet. Unless you want to stop?” he asked, placing a kiss just below the collar. 

"No, keep going…" Kuwata moaned, moving his hand to the bed to clutch at the sheets. He dragged Togami into another kiss, and their hips rolled together, drawing a moan out of both. The heir felt the grin against his lips and broke off to sit up. He slathered a good amount of lube onto his length, watching the other clutch at the sheets in nervousness.

He positioned himself at the all-star’s entrance, lifting the other’s hips for better leverage. “Ready?”

Kuwata nodded, biting his lip. Togami slowly pushed in and the all-stars head snapped back, moaning unashamedly and arching his back. Togami grunted, gritting his teeth. “Shit, you’re so  _tight,_ " he said, except it came out more as a moan.

Kuwata, with a bit of effort, smirked up at him. “Can you handle it,  _Byakuya_ _?_ " 

"I think I should be the one asking you that,  _Leon,_ " the heir taunted right back. Finally, he settled in, watching the redhead tremble beneath him. He took the opportunity to have a little fun. "Now… tell me what you want, little pup."

"You’re fucking me."

"Yes, but I still need you to tell me what you want."

"I’m not gonna beg, you ass."

"Fine by me. I can stay like this all night."  It was a blatant lie, he’d probably start moving anyways soon enough, but trying to make the other beg wasn't going to hurt. 

He leaned against the all-star’s chest, feeling him shift and whine a bit. Finally, after a few bites on Togami’s part, Kuwata wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. “P-Please?” he whimpered out. 

Togami smirked and took his wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand and tugging at the collar with the other. “What do you want, little pup?” he repeated, slowly drawing out of the other. 

"I want y-you to fu-uck me," Kuwata gasped, breath mixing with moans.

"Do you want me to make you scream, Leon? Fuck you so hard I leave you raw and begging for more?" Togami continued his agonizingly slow pace, watching the all-star buck under him.

"Yes, yes please, please please please, fuck me," he moaned, words blurring together as he tried to gain some friction. 

Togami leaned down and captured him in a kiss again, rolling his hips faster as his tongue brushed over the other’s, brushing against the cool metal of his piercing. When he pulled back, Kuwata leaned by his ear, whispering, “I-I want you to cu-ah! To c-cum inside me, please…”

Even while almost breathless, Togami managed a snort. “You’re such a slut.”

"C’mon, I’m just telling you what I want," he responded, leaning back so he could look the heir in the eye. "Please... Master?"

Togami’s eyes widened for a millisecond before he slammed into the redhead, making him nearly scream. He kept up that brutal pace, biting down on his neck while the other voiced his pleasure so loudly Togami spared a thought to thank whoever thought to soundproof the rooms. 

"T-Togami, I’m gonna-!" The all-star buried his face in the other’s shoulder as he came with a guttural cry, semen splattering on both of their stomachs. A few more thrusts and Togami spilled over, jaws clamping down harder as he made a few longer, slower movements, riding out his orgasm. 

Finally, Togami released the other’s wrists and gently pulled out, falling to the side. It was then that he noticed the metallic taste in his mouth and saw red pearling at the other’s neck. He leaned over and smoothed his tongue over the hurt, and laid there, listening as their breathing grew steady again. 

"Master, huh?"

A light chuckle sounded from the all-star. “I thought it’d get you off.”

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would, being your first time."

"Yea…" Kuwata sighed, and Togami allowed him to cuddle into him. "No homo though."

Togami smacked him upside the head and the all-star laughed.

After that it was silent, and it didn't take long for Kuwata to fall asleep. Togami, however, couldn't seem to. Of course, it was very comfortable (Although he’d fervently deny liking cuddling of any sort) and peaceful, but the nagging at the back of his mind wouldn't stop. 

There would be plenty of talk come morning. Sure, they could pretend it never happened, but that bite mark would be hard to hide, to to mention the redhead would certainly be limping after such rough treatment. Of course, the source wouldn't be traced to Togami if they didn't tell, and if he managed to get back to his own room without being seen in the morning. 

Or if he left right now.

Reluctantly, Togami pried himself from Kuwata’s grip, careful not to wake him. He gathered his clothes, took one last glance at the sleeping boy, and dashed back to his room. It took a long time for him to fall asleep.

His bed was dreadfully cold, after all.

The next day, Kuwata walked— well, limped —into the cafeteria and was immediately assaulted by questions. To Togami’s surprise, he didn't answer a single one, simply smiling at their frustrated faces. The heir had to hold down a smirk when he saw that the all-star had made no attempt to hide the rather large bruise on his neck, or his limp.

It was a week and a half, though, before he got the all-star alone again. To his surprise, he found him in the library sitting against the shelves, headphones on and reading something on music. Togami knelled and pushed the headphones back. He open his mouth to speak, only to fine he really didn't know what to say, but thankfully, Kuwata seemed to know what was on his mind. 

"I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about," he smiled, "I get it, you've got a reputation, blah blah blah." He chuckled and flicked the heir’s cheek. 

Togami considered him for a moment. “… I have a proposition for you.”

"Huh?"

"You… keep me company, if I should want such, and I won’t tell anyone about your scar."

The all-star’s eyes gleamed in amusement. “Why Togami, are you  _blackmailing_ me?”

Togami simply chuckled. “Your choice.”

"Well…" He looked like he was considering it, but Togami knew it was a farce. "Oh, I guess so," Kuwata grinned at him.

The taller male stood with a smirk of satisfaction. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Kuwata laughed. “Pleasure indeed,” he teased.

Togami rolled his eyes and walked away, only to run into Kirigiri at the end of the isle. “You look happy,” she said, “What was that about?”

Togami realized he was smiling and snapped his expression to a look of indifference. “Simply business.”

“ _Just_ business?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think even  _he’s_ dumb enough to believe it’s just that.”

"Of course it is. Not as if I actually care for him."

"Right. You realize I’m a detective, right?"

Togami looked over his shoulder at the redhead. Maybe he really was starting to grow to care for him…

 _'Yes,'_  he thought,  _'and maybe a stuffed animal will lock us all in this school and tell me I have to kill someone to get out.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Yea that ending was kinda bullshit, and this is the longest oneshot I've ever written  
> Why are these idiots so geeeeeeeeey


End file.
